


Why would anyone eat that junk?

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 14 - Akito, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Akito eats Christmas snacks and thinks about how pointless things are.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Why would anyone eat that junk?

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my Advent offerings, this is set at the end of season 2 of the anime. If you have not seen the final episode of the season, there will be spoilers. The Kuritsu story takes place right before this.

Akito looked through the bag of Christmas snacks Kureno had brought her. It took him long enough to get back. She frowned anxiously. Was it a good idea to let him leave the estate? After all, he was the one who was not truly bonded to her any more. What if he decided to leave and never come back? How would she handle the loneliness and shame? And what would others say? She grimaced as she thought of how one loathed person would respond. She shook her head to clear it.

"Stop that! You are the family head. The god of the zodiac. There is no need to worry about THAT woman. NONE!" She pawed though the snacks with the garish designs. So much red and white. She threw most of them across the room in disgust. Why would anyone want to eat that junk? She could feel a headache coming on and rang a bell. 

"Kureno! Why did it take you so long to come?" she said in a voice that was more desperate than she wanted it to be.

He bowed. "I apologize, Akito. The maids wanted to respond to your call."

Akito ground her teeth. "Worthless maids. They should know that I use a different bell for them."

"I will remind them. How can I assist you? Are the snacks to your liking? I wasn't sure which you'd prefer, so it took me a bit longer than I expected to decide."

Akito relaxed at the explanation, feeling some of the tension fade. But not all of the unease that had lingered for months. Ever since the only other time she sent him to a convenience store, if she was honest. Something had changed, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She realized he was standing there patiently waiting like an idiot. She needed to say something. "Most of this looks disgusting." She picked up a box and peered inside. "I think I'll give this a try. Why does it have so many strawberries?"

"It's Christmas cake. That's just how it is. To be honest, I don't know why. I've heard that many people like it. I hope it will suit you."

Akito took a cautious bite, hiding her pleasure at the flavor erupting in her mouth. "This will do." She put down her fork. "I have a headache. Bring Hatori here." Kureno immediately left to fetch the doctor, and she quickly finished the cake. She had a feeling that Christmas cake was seen as a feminine treat, so she wanted the evidence destroyed as quickly as possible. Not to mention, it was actually quite nice.

Hatori came to the door, his pale eyes appraising her. "Have you been worrying yourself too much? You know that stress often triggers your headaches. Please let me examine you to make sure." He briskly gave her a general examination, nodding as he finished. "Yes, it appears to be stress. I recommend you take a chance to relax for the evening. Perhaps watch a movie, read a book, or take a long bath."

"And when do I have time for that with all my responsibilities? Honestly, you give such worthless advice at times."

"Kureno can take care of the majority of the responsibilities for one night." He gathered his equipment and stood. "Please take a break. For my sake as much as yours."

Akito laughed. "For your sake? You live to serve me. You should be overjoyed when I call you. Just get out! I'll be fine on my own." The doctor slipped out, leaving Akito alone with the remains of her cake and a pot of tea Kureno had placed on the table without her noticing. A candy cane sat next to the cup. Akito picked it up and put it in her mouth. It was nice. And it seemed to help her headache and anxious stomach a bit. She closed her eyes, enjoying the strong smell. Perhaps relaxing wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Akito's eyes shot open as she looked towards the door. A smiling face looked down at her. Oh, no. Was her headache coming back? "I'm certain you're happy to see me."

"Shigure. Why didn't you let me know you were coming? You know I don't like surprises."

"And you know I like to be spontaneous. Let me in, and I'll show you what's in here." He held up a bag. "You know you want to know."

"Fine. Come in. But don't be annoying."

"I'll do my best." Akito didn't like how vague that statement was. But that's how he was. She grabbed a random bag of treats, opening them and shoving a handful into her mouth. Disgusting. She hoped it wasn't an omen for the evening. With Shigure, you never knew. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> And enter Shigure, who already left a message at home about visiting the main estate. So is the visit really spontaneous? We'll be finding out what happens next in a later story.  
> Akito seems like the type who doesn't want to admit she likes junk food. So she rarely has it, which is why she can't identify most of it. She sent Kureno to pick up snacks the night he met Arisa. It's not stated in the manga, but it was mentioned by Takaya sensei in a later writing. I wanted to give the idea that she's noticed a change since then.


End file.
